Recovery
by JustAnotherPotterFan1999
Summary: "Imagine my surprise when Uncle Charlie calls me all the way from America saying how my favourite cousin is depressed because of a boy and he's worried.The man was near tears! And then I relocate to frickin America- taking everything with me to find my cousin is about to jump off a bloomin cliff!" HarryHermione.
1. Chapter 1

Recovery- Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

The ocean sounded very far away, somehow farther than before, when I was on the path in the trees. I grimaced when I thought of the probable temperature of the water. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. (New Moon by Stephanie Meyer p358)

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I sighed quietly. Edward was here. I didn't turn around, instead I watched as violent waves crashed against the eroding cliff walls. I tried to visualise myself buried deep within the waters. A cage of waves trapping Edward and I together forever. Contentment rose from deep within me like the flames flickering from James' grave.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What the ruddy hell do you think you are doing?!" The voice shrieked. That didn't sound like Edward… I turned around to see my cousin Hermione- Wait cousin Hermione? What was she doing here? Her face was screwed up in sheer rage and anger. I looked around me and realised what it must've looked like.

"Hermio-" I started to greet my cousin but was abruptly cut off.

"Get in the car Bella. CAR! NOW!" I saw that there was no point in arguing and I trudged slowly past her and into the black range rover parked behind her. On my way I couldn't help but think how much she had changed, bushy hair replaced by wild curls and shapely curves. I partially expected her to burst out laughing, there's no way I can imagine the old Hermione being this serious.

I was ripped away from my thoughts when I heard the driving seat door slam shut.

"Look, Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like!" I exclaimed when I heard the engine purring softly. Hermione didn't say anything; she just looked at the road ahead with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"It's just an-an activity. Like rock climbing! The boys at the reserve do it all the time!" I turned and looked at Hermione again, apparently my marvellous argument didn't sway her.

"It looked like fun." I tried one more time, suddenly the car came to a halt and Hermione was facing me, fire practically burning in her caramel orbs.

"You are pathetic! All this for a boy Bella? A boy? What is wrong with you! Where is the cousin I loved gone? Because I can tell you- the Bella I once knew wouldn't do this! You're breaking your fathers heart you pathetic idiot!

Imagine my surprise when Uncle Charlie calls me all the way from America saying how my favourite cousin is depressed because of a boy and he's worried. You should've heard him Bella! The man was near tears! And then I relocate to frickin America- taking everything with me to find my cousin is about to jump off a bloomin cliff! Pathetic." She spat the word cousin out like it was poison and looked at me with disappointment etched into her expression.

"Hey! That is not fair Hermione! You don't even know what love is! You don't even know how much it hurts. How much I miss him, how he easily cheered me up when I was sad, how he made me laugh so easily. I love him okay?!" Tears were streaming down my face and I felt the car stop again. We were outside a magnificent cream-white house that looked like it belonged in Beverly Hills or something, not in the rainy roads of Forks. I mean- the place even had a white picket fence.

"Where are we Hermione?" I ask nervously, I still don't know if she's angry at me or not.

"Home sweet home." She replies with a big grin, clearly forgetting our previous fight in an instant. Until she saw my tear stricken face, that is.

"Bella." She sighed softly, her pale pink lips frowning slightly as she adopted a sympathetic expression. " We're going to sit down and have a serious talk. I know I haven't been a good cousin lately. I promise I will fix that."

I study Hermione's face. She's only a year or so older than me, yet she look so mature, so wise that I'd be a fool to not trust her. Quietly she led me towards the magnificent building. The minute she unlocked the cream white door the heart-warming sound of a child laughing filled my ears. I looked at Hermione with my best 'why the heck have you got a child in your house?' face. She was too busy smiling to notice.

Almost hypnotically she walked forward, past a cosy lounge and into a homely kitchen. I hesitantly followed, unsure what to do. Well, you can imagine my surprise when I saw a handsome man, about the same age as Hermione clutching a laughing baby. The man looked to mature to be called a boy yet almost too happy and carefree to be called a man. Almost. He had jet-black hair that looked like it had professionally been messed up by a two year old and sparkling green eyes that just shone with joy.

The baby, however, was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. It was a miniscule little thing with a light dusting of the exact shade of light brown as Hermione, complemented with a pair of twinkling green eyes that oddly looked like it was copied straight from the face of the man in front of me. Suspicious that.

The handsome man wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist whilst passing the baby over to her with the other. They looked like the perfect family. I couldn't help but compare them to the happily ever after of a fairy tale. A beautiful mother juggling an adorable baby in her arms whilst the handsome father gazed protectively at his family.

"How's he been?" Hermione looked up at the man softly with a loving glance.

"The little rascal caused havoc the minute you were out the door. But he settled down once I took his moony bear out the tumbler." The man bent down to Hermione's level and captured her pale pink lips.

In the normal world it would be considered a quick peck on the lips, but from where I was standing the sheer intensity of the moment caused me to blush. And I was standing a good few meters away from the inseparable duo. I briefly wondered if Edward and I were ever liked that, but I quickly dismissed the thought, Edward was always restrained around me when physical affection was concerned.

I nervously cleared my throat to break them apart. Blushingly the two pulled apart and stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery- Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**A.N. I must say, I am quite surprised at the response I've gotten! I woke up in the morning to find 32 emails about this story! For those of you who are fanfiction sensations (yeah, I made it a thing) that's hardly anything. But for dear old me- that's A LOT! So, I just wanted to say thanks and…. DON'T STOP REVIEWING! HOLD ONTO THAT FEELIN. STREETLIGHTS, PEOPLE OH OH OOOOOHHH! **

**Also… thanks to all the 13 people who reviewed, positively might I add! I know I said I can take constructive crisitscm on my previous fic, however I think I'm a bit more touchy about this story. So try not to attack me with a whole list of why my story is basically crap. Sorry if I've offended you!**

"Sorry." Hermione blushed. "I'm not usually this dreamy. It's this guy that makes me like this." She turned to face the man once again with a teasing grin, whilst the man smirked at her smugly in return. I got a bit tired of referring to the man, as the man and so I decided to take the liberty of bursting their clearly love-filled bubble.

"Hello, my name is Bella. Bella Swan." I exclaimed a bit too loudly. For the first time since I had entered the room the man looked at me, and his expression immediately changed. He looked at me with a calculating gaze as he held Hermione and the baby closer to is body, suddenly look I killed his parents or something. I noticed that the 'loving look' I had previously noted down was saved only for my cousin. Once again, briefly I compared him to Edward, and once again Edward failed.

Hermione, seeing the lethal looks he was sending me rolled her eyes quickly and unlatched herself from the man's arms, still carrying the baby.

"Honestly Harry! This is my cousin, Isabella Swan. You know- the big reason why we moved halfway across the globe in the first place!" The man, or Harry as he probably prefers to be called visibly relaxed and moved towards me, holding out his hand.

"Sorry about that. You can never be too careful- especially in this day and age. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And that's my son, Teddy." I'd never met the guy ever before in my life, but there was just something about him that almost forcefully dragged respect from the pit of my conscience. My eyes widened towards the end of his statement and I visibly froze.

Whilst the childish part of me celebrated the fact that my suspicions were indeed, correct, the remaining part of me screamed. Hermione was only a year or so older than me! She was way too young to be the mother of a child! And she thinks she has the right to scream at me for falling in love when she has a baby back home?

Hermione, expertly read my expression and gently gestured to Harry that he should leave for a little while. He creeped out of the room obediently with a masked expression clouding his face whilst clutching an ignorant infant safely in his his arms.

"Bella. Sit down." Hermione said softly as she pulled herself a seat from the authentic wooden table. I obeyed, mildly curious of how she was going to explain herself to me.

She fidgeted for a while with the loose threads of her sweater and for some reason I decide to give her a generous (if I do say so myself) helping hand.

"So, the baby…" I left the sentence hanging in the air. Yes, ladies and gentleman! The elephant in the room is now displayed for all to see!

Our eyes locked and she gulped hesitantly, immediately reminding me of all those years ago when we'd lie to our parents about why we were covered from head to toe in mud after a long day of playing about in the mysterious forest we were never allowed to go in.

" Teddy is adopted. He's an orphan. Much like Harry and… myself." She sighed and I looked up to see a solitary tear escape from her golden caramel orbs. I gasped softly as I remembered. Aunt and Uncle Granger had died, only a year or so ago! How could I have forgotten? I must be the worst niece in the world! Poor Hermione, having to deal with all this crap whilst here I am wallowing in a shallow grave of self-pity.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! I-it completely went out of my mind. I'm sor-" I started mumbling guiltily but I was promptly interrupted.

"Its fine I guess. I'm over it now. I have grieved, I have made my peace. That is all I can do." Hermione said clearly and calmly, as if she was meditating.

I only briefly remembered Aunt and Uncle Granger. Dan Granger was Charlie's older brother who had migrated to England in the 80's to expand his dentistry business. From what I can recall, Aunt and Uncle Granger were equally as strict and equally as uptight. For a child that might seem overbearing and overwhelming and annoying, however looking back at it now I can understand how that was just their way of getting the best out of Hermione and making sure she succeeded.

Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for seven-year-old-me the Granger parents soon stopped visiting Charlie over the summer holidays and instead just sent Hermione over with a nanny of some sort. Of coarse I barely remember anything about the nanny seeing as I was too excited at having my cousin visit from an alien land. Sadly, Hermione stopped visiting too, roughly before I stopped visiting Charlie over the summer as well. Once a year we would write to each other, but until now, that was the only contact I had with Hermione Granger.

Sensing her desperate attempts at staying calm was quickly disappearing I changed the subject.

"He's cute." Was the only comment I could come up with, but it was indeed a universally known fact that all mothers loved talking about their children. I was betting that Hermione was no different.

"Isn't he just?" Hermione sighed with a loving grin that no one could fake. All too quickly her expression changed to a playful grin. "Would you like to meet him properly?"

With a comical gulp I shook my head quickly, unconsciously moving away in my chair.

**A.N. Quick note to all those Hermione POV fans out there! I am infact PLANNING on doing a Hermione POV next chapter. So just stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Recovery

Disclaimer: You know the drill- blah blah blah, I OWN NOTHING! Blah blah.

Hermione POV (yey!)

It took all my strength not to laugh silently at Bella whilst I shamelessly spied her decreasing confidence as she tried to juggle a squirming Teddy.

Teddy is usually the sweetest baby around Harry or me. But over time, we came to discover that he could become a complete rascal when he was in the arms of a stranger. His current behaviour was nothing compared to the way he kicked and screamed when Neville came to baby-sit. In the beginning, when we first started taking care of him we were really worried that he would frequently use his Metamorphmagus abilities in public and we'd never be able to take him out in the muggle world. Lucky for us, Teddy usually sticks with his features then almost never changes.

"You know, somehow, I don't like the idea of leaving my child with a suicidal woman." Harry whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist and peeked through the door as well. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Really Harry? Because I think that there's nothing better to convince someone of the joys of life than something so innocent and adorable. Besides, we had a little talk after I found her." I explained but Harry just looked at me disbelievingly with a raised eyebrow.

"_Really _Hermione? So you mean there was no shouting involved?"

"Well. Maybe. But that's beside the point. The point is that I'm here for her now."

A.N. Okay people, I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to change the POV as I'm really not comfortable writing in Hermione POV yet. I tried my hardest but I think I'm just gonna have to change it, so I'm sorry. I know, big deal about POV styles but there you go.

Bella POV (I'm sorry!)

A pair of almost identical brown eyes to my met my gaze and I forgot about any nervousness instantly. Suddenly the baby started sniffing and his sparkling eyes watered slightly. Realising what was about to happen I stood up quickly and rocked him in my arms begging the little pout on his face to go away.

"Teddy. Don't cry! Please don't cry! I'll do anything you want! I swear I will! Come on please-" My dignifying pleads were interrupted with by an amused laugh. Blushingly I turned around to realise that my cousin had entered the room and heard me trying to settle a deal with a baby.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I mumbled. Teddy, having heard his mothers shameless laughter at my situation decided to join in and was chuckling at me in the cutest way babies do that my embarrassment clouded.

"Just take him before I get humiliated any further." I quickly handed the now hysterical baby over to Hermione.

"What's so funny?" Mr Potter asked when he also entered the room. He walked over to Hermione and kissed the top of Teddy's head affectionately. Hermione was about to answer but she promptly shut up when she spotted the intensity of the glare I was giving her.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you. It's a serious spy secret and I'd have to kill you if I told you." Hermione joked whilst she passed me a big pantomime style wink at me.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Mr Potter said with a mock serious expression. Did I feel silly for referring to my cousin's husband as Mr Potter? Why yes, yes I did. And was I going to stop anytime soon? No, no I wasn't.

Suddenly, I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone waved their hand in front of my face. I turned around to see my cousin looking at me with an odd emotion swirling in her caramel orbs and a weary smile playing at her lips.

"What?" I asked, looking around the room with a lost expression.

"We've called your name like five times Bella."

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking." I replied with a blush.

"It's fine. Harry asked if you wanted to go upstairs with me while he cooks."

"Cook?" I asked the lost expression never leaving my face.

"Yes. You're staying for dinner." Hermione half explained half commanded with a stern voice, caramel orbs daring me to disagree.

"I don't want to trouble you. Besides, I'm not very hungry anyway. I can help with the cooking though if you want…" I trailed off, skilfully avoiding mentioning any names.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to. Perhaps you'll just watch us eat then? I appreciate the offer but it's fine, I like cooking anyway." Harry said with a happy grin whilst he got to work, taking out various pots and pans.

"I know. How weird is he, right? I don't know why anyone would actually enjoy cooking." Hermione said to me, shaking her head with genuine confusion. I held back a laugh as I heard Harry mutter something along the lines of "Well, maybe that's because whenever you attempt to cook the ingredients mysteriously combust." Under his breath as we walked up the modern pine wood staircase.

A.N. I hope you all enjoyed reading that. Basically, I have this new system I'm working on. I can only officially add one new chapter to my stories only when I've already written the next one. :D Three cheers for organization skills!

And… In the next chapter I'm going to see how long I can go without putting any A.N.'s in. Wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I OWN NOUGHT!

"When did you guys buy this house then? I don't think I've ever seen it before." I asked Hermione curiously as I sat down on the double bed with a violet duvet draped over it.

"We had it built back in November when Charlie called. And we moved in just yesterday." She told me whilst she watched Teddy crawl up and down the bed like a little trooper.

"Wow! So it was built in only six months?"

"Yeah, it's quite surprising how far money can get you nowadays."

"Did you guys move all this way and have all this built just for me?" I asked, surprised.

"Well yes I guess. We just needed to get out of the country and start new. It was sort of like killing two birds with one stone, you know? Besides, you and Uncle Charlie are the only family I have left. Harry's got no one either and nor has Teddy. You'll soon come to learn how much we value family."

We spent the next hour or so talking and I told Hermione about Edward and how we met. I forgot how nice it was, talking to Hermione. She was a perfect listener; giving her opinion where needed, asking suitable questions and not interrupting. We also just watched Teddy and fussed over him and it was clear to me that Hermione was the perfect mother. She was never inattentive, always proud of her son and she somehow always knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. It was almost like all those years ago when Hermione would visit and we would just talk for hours on end. Except this time there wasn't the worry of Hermione having to go back home and time running out looming over our shoulders.

"Kids dinner!" I heard Charlie's familiar voice call from downstairs and it made me feel even more nostalgic than before… Wait. Charlie was here?

**Hermione POV**

Seeing the confusion rise on Bella's face at the voice of her father I spoke.

"We invited Uncle Charlie over for dinner. I haven't even seen him yet you know." I explained, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice at the arrival of the worlds awesome uncle.

As a kid I used to absolutely adore Uncle Charlie and apparently that hasn't changed. I saw him as the family super hero; funny uncle by day and super man who captured evil villains by night. It all started one day when he was taking Bella and me for a drive in the cruiser. Whenever I visited them in America I would insist on it and over the years it had become an annual tradition. Suddenly halfway through the mini journey Uncle Charlie stopped the car and told us to wait inside. Of coarse we did but we watched as Uncle Charlie confidently strode over to a small gang of teenagers harassing a small boy around the same age as we were. Now, when you're a tiny five-year-old, teenagers are the most terrifying and intimidating things in the world and seeing them practically flee from your uncle, in my mind, automatically promoted said uncle from a silly relative into an ass kicking super hero. Sadly, Bella lost interest in the situation after only five minutes, claiming that it was just 'silly old Charlie'.

Muttering a quick "Can you bring Teddy down, please?" To Bella I almost ran downstairs and jumped into the poor mans arms.

"Uncle Charlie!" I squealed happily.

"Mya! Man, I've missed you darling!" He exclaimed as he hugged me back.

"I've missed you too!" It felt good, being with family again, I didn't feel like I had lost my parents anymore.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as he looked up to see his daughter. I could hear him gulp loudly as he saw Teddy in his arms and I smiled.

"Urm… Bella? Why have you got a baby in your arms?" He asked panic coating his voice. Bella quickly looked at me and I grinned mischievously at her and winked.

"Oh, didn't you know Dad?…" She trailed off purposefully leaving Uncle Charlie a few seconds to go insane.

"What? What don't I know? Tell me!" He shouted and I just had to join in.

"Uncle Charlie, this baby is your long lost twin." I said so seriously that it took my Uncle a few seconds to comprehend what I had just said.

"H-Hey! Just you wait a minute now!" He stuttered, clearly flustered.

Seeing the perplexed expression on Uncle Charlie's face I burst out laughing, Bella following closely behind and a few seconds later, Teddy, not wanting to miss out on the fun, burst out into adorable little baby giggles.

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed previously! I know I said I wasn't going to type A.N. but I have to thank the generous people who reviewed and reply to them.

Eliza: (Nice name!) Your review really cheered me up Thank you very much for taking the time to review.

: Thank you for your wonderful review!

Angel897: I'm glad you found my story interesting

BlueNeutrino: I can honestly say that I'm not sure whether to be offended or not about your review. But either way I'm just going play it safe and assume that your review was not meant to be offensive. So thanks for your review and for taking the time to post it.

P.S. (To everyone) I don't think I'm gonna do one of these reply things on my story again because it makes it look like my story has a lot of words when it really doesn't. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL VALUE YOUR OPINIONS ANY LESS!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Recovery

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Hermione POV

"S-Son? You have son?" Uncle Charlie stuttered and I looked at Harry nervously.

"Yeah, we adopted the little tyke after his parents died. Would you like to meet him?" Harry asked. Charlie looked at Teddy for a little while then he slowly nodded his head.

"Sure. I haven't held a baby since Bella here was two." I smiled happily as Bella softly passed Teddy to her father. Teddy fussed a bit in Uncle Charlie's arms (which I strongly suspect he did just to torment me) but then he decided on swinging his tiny little arms past his head and mumbling to himself quietly, giggling every so often.

"He's just adorable!" Charlie exclaimed looking up at me. Harry slowly walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, he's perfect." He said and kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"Is this what me and Edward looked like?" I heard Bella ask her dad quietly, her tone a mixture of amusement and sarcasm. Uncle Charlie's eyes widened and he couldn't help but gasp as he turned around to face his daughter.

"Y-you said his name." He cried. Uncle Charlie had explained to me about how Bella became hysterical whenever someone mentioned the name of her ex boyfriend for months, so Uncle Charlie's shock was understandable.

"I did? Well, that's good I suppose…" It was obvious Bella didn't know what to make of the whole thing. Harry, always one to find a way out of awkward situations took Teddy out of Charlie's arms.

"Well, dinner's ready, so how about we all get settled down before the food gets cold?" He said as he walked into the dining room. Bella quickly followed him but Uncle Charlie softly grabbed my arm, as I was about to go as well.

"You've only been here a day and she's already getting better. Thank you so much Mya." He said with a grateful look.

"I'm glad I could help. After all, we're family."

"I'm just thankful that I didn't just watch by the sidelines and prayed for it to pass. I know you'll have her up and running in no time. Ever since she started seeing that worthless little punk I've felt like she's been hiding something from me. Like she can't trust me. I know I've never been that close to her, but it still hurt. Y'know?" He explained and his eyes watered slightly. Uncle Charlie was never one for talking about his emotions, or asking for help for that matter. Bella was really the only thing he had left in this world, and quite frankly, I didn't think she knew it. It was clear to me that my Uncle was desperate for help, and I vowed to myself that this time, I would be the one chasing away the scary kids.

* * *

"So, kids, how long have you two been married?" Uncle Charlie curiously asked Harry and I whilst he shoveled some more mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Yeah-and why weren't we invited?" Bella added and her eyes narrowed angrily. Harry blushed whilst I turned to glare at him.

"We're not married." I sighed half sadly and half angrily, my pointed glare never wavering form its target.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just seemed like it." Uncle Charlie blushed and stared intently at his chopped carrots. But Bella, spotting my dirty looks smirked mischievously.

"And why not? You two sure look close enough."

"Yes Harry, why not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because…" Harry said hesitantly. Uncle Charlie quickly shot up form his seat and banged his hands on the table, making the dishes wobble in their place, evidently, the disruptions were too much for the steamed peas and they flew up in the air and rolled around the table.

"Is Mya not good enough for you sonny? Are you too afraid of commitment, eh? Is one woman not good enough for you?" Uncle Charlie barked, ignoring the peas that rained down on his hands. Teddy, who enjoyed the spectacle as much as Bella, didn't bother hide his amusement and he burst into hysterical laughter and clapped his pudgy hands for more.

"Uncle Charlie it's not that. He hasn't told me what it is yet, but I'm sure it's nothing of the sort!" I quickly intervened before Teddy's demands were granted. Uncle Charlie just continued glaring at Harry. Harry began to make some strange gestures with his hands and eyes, and for a second I thought he was performing some strange form of magic on my Uncle.

"Say whatever it is your trying to say properly, son!" My Uncle snapped angrily. I saw that Harry was starting to get annoyed when he sighed exasperatedly and got up. To be honest I was quite annoyed with Harry himself for never giving me a valid reason for not wanting to marry me. Sure he went on about how I would be a bigger target for any rogue death eaters out there to pursue, but would hardly count that as a proper reason. However, I never for one second doubted that Harry loved me. I never for one second even thought about the possibility that he might in fact be afraid of the commitment. No, I knew it was just another rubbish excuse standing in the way of our next big step together.

" I'll explain it to you if you'd care to just step outside for a minute." Harry told my Uncle and with that they both walked out of the door, leaving a hysterical Teddy, and now Bella, behind them.

"Would you please stop laughing! You're setting a rubbish example for Teddy!"

"I-I know. But the peas! The peas!" She cried as if that would explain everything. She started laughing once again, muttering the word 'peas' every so often. A few minutes later a very embarrassed looking Uncle Charlie and a very _very _smug looking Harry came back into the room.

"So?" Bella asked after finally shutting up. Uncle Charlie just shook his head and sat back down, his face a bright red color.

"What happened?" Bella asked impatiently. Uncle Charlie shook his head again.

"Are there any peas left?" He asked innocently, desperate to change the subject. This obviously had to set off Bella and she began laughing once again like a toddler on laughing gas.

**A.N. I know it must be annoying, me ending every chapter like this, but it was either this or a cliffie. And I always feel mean after writing in a cliff-hanger. Once again gracias/danke/merci and thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm not all together happy about this chapter. And, I'm not gonna be posting for a short while, my exams are coming up and I'm going to be a bit busy. But please just hang in there folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**A.N. Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and whatnot this story!**

"So Isabella, how old are you?" Harry asked politely, clearly trying to keep some form of conversation going .It was just about then that baby Teddy, who had been trying to capture all the stray peas within his reach and squishing them within an inch of their lives, decided that he wasn't getting enough attention. With a maniacal giggle he raised his tiny fists over his head and crashed them down into the lumpy mixture of peas.

"Teddy!" Hermione cried out in shock as everyone turned to look at the tiny offender.

"I'll clean him up." Harry sighed before the baby had another chance to decorate the ceiling. Charlie and Bella just watched bemusedly as the little family fussed about.

"I haven't seen you laugh like this in a while, Bells." Charlie exclaimed, beaming, after Hermione had left the room to look for a cloth.

"I guess I haven't had much to smile about then." Bella answered awkwardly, looking at her hands. Truth be told, Bella was slightly ashamed at her behaviour in those past months. She was depressed, and in her mind she had a right to be, her soul mate- her love had just left her like she was yesterday's trash. No, what Bella Swan was ashamed about was that, as Hermione had pointed out, she had dragged her own father down into her pit of despair as well.

"I'm so glad Hermione's here." Charlie said softly. "She's only been here a few hours and you're back to your _old self_ again."

Just as Bella was about to question Charlie's emphasis on her _old self_ Charlie's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, it's me… Woah! Calm down son! Yes, she's with me… What are you talking about? Of coarse she's safe!"

"Who's that?" Bella asked her father, but Charlie was too busy trying not to shout at the mysterious caller to notice.

"I'm not going to tell you where we are. No you don't need to check…I'm her father and I say she's fine! Look, son, just take a deep breath and calm down. I've got to go now, tell your father I said hi. Bye now." Charlie shut the phone with a loud sigh of relief.

"Is he always that paranoid?" Charlie asked Bella as he sat down.

"Who? Who were you talking to?" Bella asked curiously. Suddenly, Bella heard an impatient knock on the door.

"Hello? Knock knock. Anybody home? Knock knock. Please! It's an emergency! KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Until finally the poor door gave up and the sound of a large plank of wood falling could be heard everywhere in the house.

"What are you doing?" A female voice hissed. "Why are you causing such a scene? We all know she's safe!"

"Shut up." A male voice snarled.

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!" Another male voice shouted. The other voice sighed stressfully.

"Okay, sorry." He said and Bella heard the sound of bare feet walking closer and closer. Charlie, who had pulled out his gun, gestured for Bella to hide behind him for protection. A shadow cast over the bottom of the door and the golden door handle slowly started to turn…

**A.N. HAHA! Cliffie! Who do you think called Charlie? OH, the suspense! Please don't forget to review and thank you for reading chapter six of Recovery :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Recovery

**A.N. Heya! I was actually quite surprised when ya'll reviewed to my story! Thanks for all the wonderful review.**

Now, I know that I do have quite a few grammatical errors and whatnot but believe me when I say that I really do read over my chappies, many times infact. But obviously no matter how many times I do read over it the little bugger just get past me :D So, can I ask for a beta please? Or can someone direct me to where I can get a beta? I don't really know how the whole beta process works so can someone please help me out?

"Jake?!" Bella exclaimed when the people on the other side of the door decided that turning the door handle was taking too much time and proceeded to kick the door open.

"Bella! You're alright!" Jacob cried in reply, throwing himself onto the girl after pushing a seething Charlie out of the way.

"Now, just you wait a minute Mister! How dare you-" Charlie began to yell angrily but he was interrupted by an exasperated voice.

"Jacob! You are _such _a little douche! You knew for a fact that she was safe but no! You just _had _to go parading around, smashing everything in your path!" Leah Clearwater exclaimed snootily as she stepped into the room.

"First Jacob now Leah? Great! Anyone else that I should know of?" Charlie roared sarcastically.

"Urm… Actually Chief Swan…" A little voice spoke from behind his big sister.

"Seth? You too? Just what exactly is going on here?" Charlie paused and took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Actually, you know what? I don't care. Just all of you OUT!"

"Jake… Can't…Breath…" A weak voice cried from the little bundle that Jacob seemed to be clutching at desperately. He quickly released the petite girl and smiled sheepishly at her, a delicate blush staining his dark cheeks. Suddenly a red light flew past Seth and Leah, who were standing closest to the would be doorway, and sailed just millimeters above Jacobs head, it carried on until it crashed into the china cabinet; smashing it instantly. The room was speechless and everyone looked around for the source of the wreckage until their eyes landed on a tall, ebony haired man with green eyes that were burning with mild fury and curiosity.

"Who are you and exactly who gave you the right to enter my home without permission?" Harry Potter asked quietly, but everyone heard it. His tone wasn't obnoxious or cold; it was just quiet and calm. Just this sentence made hotheaded Jacob, who normally would have lashed out violently in this situation stop and empathize with the man. It made Jacob wonder how he would've reacted if the tables were turned, and instantly he was impressed at how the man was keeping his cool.

"I'm Jacob Black, and this is Seth and Leah Clearwater." Jacob began, not hesitating to lead the rest of the pack in this situation. Harry simply nodded for him to continue.

"We're here because we wanted to check up on Bella here. I was meant to meet up with her in the forests today, but I ran a little late due to some… wild animal sightings in the area. When the situation was taken care of I went to meet up with her but I panicked when she was now where to be found. I started panicking when she wouldn't pick up her phone and I immediately thought the worst; that the animals had attacked her. I phoned Charlie here and then followed the scent- I mean, tracks of his cruiser to make sure myself that she was safe." Harry nodded in acceptance of the story and turned to Charlie, silently telling him to explain the story from his perspective.

"Well, after you and Mya left the room I got a phone call. Jacob sounded quite upset and he was asking all sorts of questions about Bella. A few silly ones as well, something about her eye colour. That confused me a bit…" Clearly this baffled Charlie because he paused here, but swiftly continued when Harry cleared his throat.

"At that point I started getting a bit frustrated because Jacob was so worried and he just refused to calm down, the poor boy... Then our conversation ended and the door suddenly burst open and low and behold there's Jacob! Then there was some sort of light and it kind of destroyed a cupboard…" He said the last part so bemusedly that Harry smiled slightly.

"You can't come crashing into my house without expecting me to protect my family. You also cannot expect me to apologise for my behaviour. What I will do, however, is thank you for explaining what's going on, although I don't believe your story is 100 accurate." Harry paused here and gave Jacob a calculating look. " I do understand that like everyone, you too may have some issues that you don't want to share. Now, who wants coffee?"

**(A.N. I'm sorry of you didn't understand Harry's speech or if there were any grammar mistakes in it, but I quite like it and something inside of me just wanted to keep the speech in the story.)**

A few minutes later the occupants of the room had crowded around the pinewood dinner table. Jacob sat, as close as his chair could possibly allow him, next to Bella, with a confused Charlie regularly shooting him angry glares across the table. Seth huddled close to his older sister, unsure of how to act, as his sister observed her surroundings silently. Harry however, was a different matter altogether, he sat at the head of the table occasionally sipping some of his coffee and mentally analysing his latest guests. He knew something was odd about them; the way they moved, the way they behaved, the fact that they weren't even wearing shoes and their overall lack of suitable clothing to battle the harsh weather outside. Hermione would probably figure it out in an instant. Speaking of…

"I've got to go. Merlin knows Hermione's probably worried herself half to death by now." Harry announced, not noticing the goofy grin that spread across his face at the thought of his girlfriend.

"The locket is clear. I repeat: the locket is clear." Harry called out the code that he had insisted on using to protect his family's safety, once he arrived on the third floor. Instantly he spotted a head of curly brown hair flying towards him at the speed of light, the owner of the hair's body was a vivid blur as she rushed towards Harry and latched herself onto him in a ferocious hug.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are Uncle Charlie and Bella alright?" Hermione questioned Harry immediately, firing one question after another. Her boyfriend, used to Hermione's behavior answered before his girlfriend had the opportunity to pass out from a panic attack.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, and so is your uncle, and your cousin. From what I understand the intruders (there were three of them, two males and one female) are Bella's friends and they seemed awfully worried about her. So _naturally_ they had to break into our house to make sure she's fine. I'll explain it all in further detail later, but for now, I don't want to leave them alone for too long. There's something odd about them though, I don't particularly know what- you'll understand when you meet them. Where's Teddy?"

"He's in the safe room. I've only just gotten him to sleep." Hermione gestured for Harry to keep quiet and with that she led him into the safe room.

The safe room was definitely a place of magic; from the outside it looked like a tiny store cupboard, barely big enough to fit in a broomstick and one had to crouch slightly to enter, even then, the room would only accept you if you knew the secret password and your DNA matched the one on the authorised personnel list. Once you managed to get in the first thing you'd realise is that the room is much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. In fact, the room could be quite accurately be described as a whole different house in itself. The interior design of the room looked remarkably similar to one of a certain Gryffindor common room, with the exact same wallpaper. It included a small kitchen packed with a lifetime's supply of food that was secured with a strong statis charm, a rather large double bedroom, a medium sized guest bedroom and a big nursery type chamber. And it was to this nursery chamber that Hermione led Harry into.

"He's such an angel when he's asleep." Hermione sighed wistfully as the duo peeped silently into the cot that was staged in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. I can't begin to explain how thankful I am that he didn't have one of his morphing fits today. Now that's something I bet you'll just _love _to explain to your family!"

**A.N. Haha! Done! I wrote three whole pages! Try and guilt trip me now, reviewers! :p No, I'm just kidding , I love all of you and your reviews *hint hint*. So yeah, incase you didn't get that: REVIEW! I'm actually meant to be doing my history assignment right about now… So bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recovery Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. If it weren't for you this fic would only have three chapters at the most, so thanks :D**

"Charlie, do you mind if Jake and I step outside for a minute? I've got to talk to him about something." Bella asked in a rush as soon as Harry walked out of the room, not even noticing that she forgot to call Charlie dad.

"Sure." Charlie answered spiritlessly, he had noticed Bella's slip up and even though he knew she didn't actually mean it 100% when Bella actually did call him dad, it still saddened him.

Bella nodded eagerly in thanks and flew out of her chair, grabbed Jacobs's hand and led him to the corner of the room, by the window.

"So? What's going on Jake? Tell me the truth or so help me god I will-" She began to rant angrily but Jacob pulled her close to his chest.

"It was Victoria, Bells. She was looking for you. Somehow she found out that we were going to meet up and she figured out a way to distract the pack. That's why I was late. When I finally arrived, you weren't there. Your car, your bag, hell, even your jumper was just sitting there, sprawled on the grass. You weren't there…" Jacob finished off softly as he rested his chin on her head and looked out through the window and his eyes traced over the tiny droplets of rain.

"Hey, I'm fine now. My cousin found me. She moved over here from England, we used to be really close but then things got in the way, I guess." Bella's muffled voice replied. Their embrace lasted only a few seconds longer until the duo heard a certain annoyed father clearing his throat sharply from across the room. Jacob chuckled at Charlie's antics but released Bella anyway and they walked back to the other end of the room. Jacobs inner wolf howled in delight at the fact that Bella still hadn't let go of his hand. The group stood around the table in silence for a few minutes until the sound of delicate footsteps could be heard treading lightly down the stairs.

"What in the world happened to my door!" Hermione's annoyed voice rang through the corridor causing Seth and Jacob to exchange sheepish looks.

"Babe, really? You know that we can easily fix this. Now, come on, your family is waiting."

"But it was such a pretty door! Okay, fine, no need to look at me so pityingly, Harry. And son, stop squirming!"

* * *

Victoria dragged herself out of the raging ocean and glared angrily at the forest. If only that human bitch hadn't changed her plans Victoria would have been one _very _satisfied vampire. She was perfectly content just a few hours ago, silently stalking the girl and just seconds away from attacking her when suddenly a black range rover came into sight and a raging woman stepped out and started shouting at the girl. Victoria didn't even bother to listen, she was furious. How dare this woman interrupt her feast? Next time, she promised herself as she ran to the mountains, nothing would hold her back.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Hermione." Hermione greeted as she stepped into the kitchen.

"And this young man here is our son, Teddy." She quickly added, gesturing to the tiny toddler who was standing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. Urm… Is your son all right?" Jacob asked hesitantly when he noticed that the boy was staring at him with a calculating look.

" What? Oh, I'm not sure." Hermione said worryingly, picking Teddy up and feeling his temperature. As soon as he was in the safety of Hermione's arms Teddy nestled his head in the crook of Hermione's neck and let out a mournful sigh.

"Teddy, son, what's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed. Apart from being a metamorph wizard, Teddy had been a very normal and healthy baby up until now and as first time parents the duo weren't really prepared for any baby illnesses that may have been coming their way.

"Wait a minute, Harry… Can you hold Teddy for a second?" Hermione asked Harry, looking like she'd just had a eurieka moment. Once she was free of Teddy's grip Hermione took a few steps towards Jacob and the pack eying them suspiciously.

"Hello there Jacob. As I was saying, I'm Hermione Granger." She announced as she pushed her hand out for a handshake, which Jacob tentatively returned. Hermione gave a small smile that Harry instantly recognised as a sign that her predictions had come true but she continued introducing herself to the rest of the pack with similar handshakes.

"That's an interesting tattoo." Hermione commented, looking at the intricate markings on Seth's arm, when everyone was seated and served some coffee, or in Teddy's case, some baby milk formula.

"Oh, thanks… I like your, urm, baby..." A flustered Seth said, not knowing how to reply. A curtain of awkward silence settled around the room instantly whilst the occupants of the room, bar Teddy and poor Seth, tried their best not to break down in hysterical laughter.

"Dude." Jacob quietly whispered, elbowing Seth and trying to get his attention. "Do you know how creepy that sounds?" Jacob added, red in the face from trying not to laugh.

"…So, Seth, where did you get it done?" Hermione asked a few seconds later. " I'm thinking of getting one myself, you see." She hastily added a lie when she noticed Jacobs annoyed face.

"Oh… I got it a-" Seth slowly and unsurely began to reply only to be interrupted by Jacob.

"Actually, I think we'd best set off, it's getting late and I promised Ms Clearwater that I'd bring Seth and Leah back home as soon as we were sure Bella was alright." Jacob said in a rushed tone, standing up quickly. " Thanks for your hospitality and the coffee and everything, I'll send someone round to fix the door tomorrow. Sorry about that again." He added after taking a big gulp of his drink.

"We should go too. Hermione and Harry, thank you so much for everything you've done for us." Charlie said sincerely, looking at Hermione.

"It's fine Uncle Charlie, really. We're family after all."

"Still, thank you. Hey, Jacob! Do you guys want a lift?"

"Thanks but no thanks, we're alright."

"You're crazy if you think Bella will forgive me if I let you guys walk home in the middle of the night when its raining cats and dogs."

"Oh, what the heck, sure, thank you Charlie."

**A.N. there you are, another chapter for Recovery. I hope you liked it and once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, no matter how long it takes me to update each and every review helps and inspires me to write more and more.**

**Thanks for reading, following, subscribing, reviewing, favouriting, living ect..**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A.N. Once again, thanks for everyone's reviews and follows and favourites, I read each and every one of them.** **Now, the following is just a message for one person from the small group of awesome people that read this story: King, please do what you promised me. Okay, that's it, sorry to the other people who have no idea what I'm on about. **

_The room was dark and the only clearly visible feature was a small creature sitting on the bed that was centred in the middle of the room. The silhouette held her knees closely to her body and buried her face between her arms, hoping to find a way to end the chain of heart-wrenching sobs that seemed to be escaping her system without her consent._

_How could he do this? He promised- he said that he wouldn't do it for her! She heard a trail of slow footsteps approach her door and a sad, wistful sigh as well a few short moments later. Instantly recognising who it was, the girl dragged her head up and glared at the door with tears blurring her vision._

_"Go away! I hate you!" The girl shouted angrily at the door and promptly concealed her face once again. She knew she was being childish; she was thirteen for Merlin's sake. But he was acting immature too, he should know better!_

_Another sigh came from the direction of the door._

_"Hermione, please open the door. Look, I'm sorry all right? I tried- and you know that's the best I can do at the moment…" A woebegone voice emanated from the other side of the door._

_No sound apart from the occasional distressed whimpers replied or welcomed the voice._

_"Well, I'm coming in anyway. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Knowing this wasn't an empty threat Hermione came alive instantly and burrowed herself deep into the covers. The door opened slowly and Ben Granger stepped through the door, he smiled slightly in spite of the situation at his daughter's actions._

_"Hermione… Come on, sweet heart. Stop this nonsense and lets talk about it." He said softy whilst trying to get a peep of his daughter through the cracks in her homemade cocoon. Slowly and hesitantly, and much like a crab coming out of its shell, Hermione Granger tore away at the barrier keeping her from her father until eventually she found herself sitting up and looking at him straight in the eyes._

_"What do you want?" She asked hatefully with crossed arms and flared nostrils._

_"What I want, young lady, is for you to grow up and realise that quitting isn't that easy." Dan replied, chuckling lightly and pulling Hermione closely to his chest. He knew that he was upsetting her by doing this, of coarse he did, but it was just so damn hard, why did no one understand that?_

_"You want me to grow up? Fine I'll grow up. When will you realise how dangerous smoking is? It kills people daily, its poison, dad, and you know it! How many adverts, leaflets and movies have you seen that explain that smoking is bad for you? All these, they aren't lies! Face the facts, dad, you're not only killing yourself, but me, mum and hundreds of thousands of others by supporting this- this betrayal to humanity."_

_"Sweetheart, don't you think that's going a bit far?"_

_"No, I don't. Think about it, they're selling people these packets filled with all different types of poisons that kill them slowly from inside out. What's worse is that people, people like you; actually buy it knowing what it contains. Don't you understand that every time I see you smoke, it kills me inside? I can't imagine living in a world without you, dad. I love, respect and rely on you with every fibre of my soul- you and mum both. It doesn't matter where I am, Scotland, London or even bloody Australia; I love you guys so much that I can't imagine existence without any of you. So don't you think that it's the least bit disrespectful that you, knowing this, go and within your own free will, chose to buy a cocktail of harmful poisons that won't benefit you, or anyone else for that matter?"_

_"You say this now, honey, age thirteen and nearly no full experience of life. Wait a few years until you'll meet some charming you fellow and forget all about your old dad, I promise. Besides, I'm here for you as long as you need me."_

_"Don't you dare think that I'll forget you like that. You're my dad and no one can replace you. And that's something way out of your control, dad. There's no point in making promises you can't keep. Who knows, you might get run over by a car, or maybe one of your infamous omelettes might take a turn to the dark side and give us a severe case of food poisoning, or a group of mysterious mass-murderers might one day knock on the door and kill you."_

Hermione woke with a start and searched the room gratefully for the source of her awakening. Silently thanking her hidden saviour of nightmares she sat up and counted to ten slowly in her mind, just like her grief counsellor had told her. Hermione let out a depressed sigh when she realised that yet another one of Dr Margo's 'keeping calm' methods had failed to protect her from the ever-growing waves of guilt that seemed to be crashing into her heart constantly.

* * *

Harry Potter's arm slowly moved towards the other side of the large bed he was sleeping on, desperately seeking out the warmth and comfort of his girlfriend. He was still plagued by those horrible nightmares that seemed to be haunting his life. So you can understand why the chosen one was grateful when he discovered that having Hermione with him numbed the pain of reliving every loss that the Second Wizarding War spat out.

"Hermione?" Harry's panicked voice dived into the darkness without looking back. After a minute of calling his girlfriend quietly Harry decided that he was worrying too much and that she was fine. What felt like an eternity of tossing and turning later Harry sat up in the bed. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

He found her two minutes later, sitting on the windowsill and clutching a mug of cold coffee like it was her lifeline. He slowly walked towards her and gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist as to not frighten her, for she looked deep in thought; with swollen eyes and connected chains of endless tears decorating her flushed cheeks. She was still looking out of the window, into the dark abyss that waited outside the safety of her home, when he spoke first.

"It's about your parents again, isn't it?"

He let out a sad sigh when the light weight that was leaning into his chest nodded slowly. Knowing what to do Harry lightly budged Hermione along the windowsill and sat himself down and with a comforting kiss to her temple he dragged her onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. Despite the fact that this occurrence became an almost monthly tradition, he still struggled with how to deal with it.

"Have you tried the counting? Dr Margo said that might help."

"Dr Margo doesn't know shit. How could counting possibly help me, Harry? I'm the one that abandoned my parents for the Wizarding world. I'm the one that used my powers against them. I'm the one that made them vulnerable to the death eater attack. So tell me, Harry, how do you think that counting is going to help me feel better about myself after everything I've done?"

"Hey, don't you dare say that about yourself. You didn't abandon your parents; you left to go somewhere you belonged and your parents totally understood that. They knew all about how your neighbours behaved towards you and they were miserable about that fact that they could do nothing to help you until that letter arrived. And you didn't use your powers against them, you did what you thought was best for them. Also, I'm sorry to say this, but they were muggles, Hermione. Obliviated or not they would have been completely helpless against the likes of Bellatrix and Ferir Greyback – and you know this." Harry paused and took a deep breath while he clutched Hermione close to his chest.

"I don't know what to do to make you feel better. It pains me to see you so depressed and mournful. I hate feeling this useless whilst I watch the love of my life wither away right before my eyes. Sadly, at the moment all I can do is remind you of what Dr Margo told us."

"You" She said quietly but firmly, turning to face him, "Make me feel better by just holding me when I can't take it anymore, by waking up by my side every day and you make me feel better with your unwavering support in my life." After misunderstanding the happy smile that found its way onto Harry's face she quickly added, "Bit cheesy, huh? Sorry, it seems that you just have this annoying talent of turning me into a soppy young school girl."

"No, no, it wasn't cheesy…Well, it was. But its still nice being told that I'm not completely useless in life." Hermione just rolled her eyes in reply and swivelled around.

"Shut up." She said as she pulled him towards her for a kiss.

**A.N. That's it for this chapter. Sorry if I bored you with the flashback, but although smoking isn't much of a problem compared to drug addiction and gambling addiction, it's still a problem and it still affects people's lives. It's been ruining my life for years, I can tell you. So, anyway, as always thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and subscribing. **


End file.
